Forbidden- An office romance
by Foreverandever01
Summary: It all started when Rachel Berry moved to New York. She once had this dream to become a big Broadway star becoming famous and following in her mother's footsteps but unfortunately that all changes when her landlord is threatening to throw her out onto the street and gets turned down for yet another Broadway audition, changing all of her dreams and plans forcing her to get a job.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden

Welcome to my new story Forbidden. Please comment and like thankyou

Chapter 1:

It all started when Rachel Berry moved to New York. She once had this dream to become a big Broadway star becoming famous and following in her mother's footsteps but unfortunately that all changes when her landlord is threatening to throw her out onto the street and gets turned down for yet another Broadway audition, changing all of her dreams and plans forcing her to get a job.

"That's it my Broadway career is officially over before its even started" I said to Kurt with tears in my eyes as I hang up my phone "that is another audition I have got turned down for" "you'll find something Rach you know you will" replied Kurt putting his hand on my shoulder trying to comforting me.

"that is the 8th audition Kurt, I'm never going to find anything and even if I do by that point, I'll be homeless, begging people on the streets for money" I replied back.

Sighing Kurt throws his phone at me "Your going to have to apply for it" I standing up with an annoyed look on my face and throw the phone back at Kurt "I'm not going to apply for a stupid personal assistant job Kurt when I'm meant to be on a Broadway stage performing to thousands of people"

"Rachel, you need a job you said yourself your Broadway career is over and you're going to be homeless. Just apply for the job or I'll do it for you and as the business is my brothers, I can guarantee you will get an interview" Kurt says as his phone rings "I need to take this, look think about applying for the job yes? It will be money in your pocket and you'll still have this roof over your head" He says as he walks out the door.

Sighing I dial the number into my phone and wait until someone answers.

"Hudson's international, Tina speaking how may I help you" This woman replies

"oh, hi my name is Rachel Berry and I would like to apply for that personal assistant job please" I say sighing quietly. "Can you stay on the line please as I pass you through to the CEO" she replies. "Err yeah sure thank you" I reply.

15 minutes later and I'm still waiting in that time I have put a pizza in the oven and finished washing up, groaning to myself about how long they are taking, I decide to just give up and hang up the phone but just as I'm about to hang up someone comes back on the line. "Hi Rachel it's Tina, I'm sorry but Mr Hudson is in a meeting right now and can't talk" typical I think to myself as I carry on listening "but he would like you to come in tomorrow morning for an interview at 9am if that's okay with you" she replies. "Yes, that would be great thankyou" I reply

"Okay your booked in for tomorrow at 9am, I would suggest you turn up 10 minutes early as he tends to interview people ten minutes earlier then their appointment. Please report to the reception when you come in and someone will take you up to the right place" she finishes. "okay ten minutes early and report to reception" I say to myself.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Tina asks

"No that is everything thank you" "okay then good luck for tomorrow" she replies

"Thank you, bye," I reply back to her. Kurt walks back into the room as I hang up. "you'll never…" "as promised" we both say at the same time. "go on" I say to Kurt "as promised Miss Rachel Berry I have gone and got you a job interview at Hudson International at 8am tomorrow" He says with a big excited smile on his face.

"Kurt" I begin to say as he starts rambling on about what I need to wear for the interview "Kurt" I say louder this time getting his attention. "I already rung up Hudson international and got an interview for tomorrow at 9am"

Looking at me he says "I thought you didn't want to work in an office as a personal assistant" Rolling my eyes at him, I get up and go into the kitchen. Sometimes I just can't win. I mean one minute he's telling me to apply for the job and gets me an interview and the next he's saying I thought you didn't want a job because I got an interview myself.

"Kurt, I thank you for getting me an interview for tomorrow. But you were right I need a job and money to keep this roof over my head and there's only one way to get it and that's by getting an interview and getting the job" I say to him. "do you smell that" Kurt says getting up off the chair and sniffing the air. Looking around the smell also catches my attention. "crap the pizza" I yell running into the kitchen. As I pull out the burnt pizza, Kurt gets on his phone and orders us a takeaway.

**Next day**

Walking into Hudson international I walk up to the reception, getting a woman's attention "Hi I have an interview with Mr Hudson at 9am" I say looking at the woman's name tag called Tina, oh so she must have been the one who kept me waiting on the phone for 15 minutes yesterday. "Ah you must be Rachel Berry, we spoke on the phone yesterday my name is Tina" she replies looking at me smiling. "wait here please" she says getting out of her chair and walking to an office, knocking on the door she pokes her head round telling someone who I assume to be Mr Hudson that I have arrived.

"He will be with you in a minute, can I get you a tea or coffee while you wait" she asks. "No I'm okay thank you" nodding her head she walks back to her desk. Looking around the place I try to imagine myself working here everyone seems happy and friendly. Before I could think of anything else I get called.

"Rachel Berry please" I look up to who called my name. Dressed in a suit and tie I see the most handsome man I've ever seen in New York smiling at me. Smiling back I stand up and follow him into what I presume is his office.

Introducing himself I shake his hand as I take a seat, the ring on his left finger catching my attention. Thinking that it's typical that someone like him would be married. Snapping me out of my thinking, Mr Hudson begins to ask me questions.

"So, Rachel tell me about yourself" he says

"Well there isn't really much to say I'm Rachel Berry I'm 24 years old and unemployed. My dream was to work on Broadway but after numbers of rejections I guessed that it wasn't going to happen and that I should just get a job" I say being truthful as I didn't see the point in lying.

"your not my brothers best friend are you? The one he bugged me for half an hour yesterday to give you an interview"

"Err yeah that would be. I'm sorry that he did that, I would of stopped him if I had known" I reply feeling embarrassed that Kurt only got me an interview because he bugged his brother. "So Rachel normally I would ask a lot more questions about a load of crap and make you wait 3 days before I give you a decision but I've already made my decision. Your hired"

So that's the end of chapter 1 of forbidden. Hope you enjoyed it please Like and comment 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden

Chapter 2

It's the first day of my new job today and I'm quite nervous. I can't believe my life has changed to the point of where I have to work in an office, I mean all my hard work and dreams have been dashed. Kurt has been trying to tell me it's not as bad as I think but I do not agree with him.

As I'm about to walk into the building of my new job not paying attention someone walks into me and nearly knocks me off my feet.

"watch it" I say to this woman "I'm sorry are you talking to me?" she replies. "you nearly knocked me off my feet" "it's a shame I didn't but there's always next time" she replies with a smirk on her face. "Just stay out of my way" she tells me walking off.

I stare at the back of her as she walks off. I can't believe what just happened I've been here for not even 5 minutes and met someone who doesn't like me.

"Just ignore her, she's annoyed that she didn't get the job as Finn's personal assistance and is just a bitch in general" Kurt says walking up to me.

"I haven't even been here a day yet Kurt, and someone doesn't like me" I say shaking my head. "Santana doesn't like anyone Rachel just ignore her" he replies.

"Rachel" I hear someone calling, looking up I see Mr Hudson standing there smiling at me "Oh hi Mr Hudson I was just coming in" I said looking at him with a small smile on my face.

"I'll see you later Kurt" I said to Kurt smiling and waving to him as I follow Mr Hudson. "Bye Rachel, you'll do great, don't forget Santana doesn't like anyone so don't take what she says to heart" he said looking at me and waving.

Smiling and waving back I follow Mr Hudson into the building. Looking around I immediately recognise two people, one being Tina and the other being the one who threatened me. Avoiding her gaze, I decide to look at the floor while walking not concentrating I bump into Mr Hudson.

"Oh, sorry Mr Hudson" I say to him taking a step back. Smiling at me he grabs a booklet of a desk and hands it to me. "this is your staff handbook that you will need to go through in the next couple of days. There is an important rule that you need to follow" looking at him curiously to see what the rule was he pointed to a sign on the wall that said **No office romances**. Nodding my head, I look back at him and see that he is talking to another girl.

"Rachel this is Mercedes she used to be my personal assistant but found the role challenging so she moved back down to being office assistant" he told me with a smirk on his face looking at Mercedes. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying because that smirk was the hottest smirk I've ever seen. Catching me staring I quickly looked at Mercedes. "Mercedes this is Rachel my new personal assistant and your going to help her settle in for the next couple of days. Any problems go to her and she will help you if she can't then ask me. Any questions?" shaking my head he nods with a smirk still on his face as he caught me checking him out and gestures to me and Mercedes to follow him. "right this is your desk and I hate to throw you in the deep end but as you can see, I have a load of paperwork that hasn't been sorted out for a while, so I need you to go through it and put important in one pile and junk in another and then I need you to cancel my meetings for the next six weeks and move them back which might mean them clashing with other ones but if you have any problems Mercedes will help you okay?" Nodding my head, I sit down at my desk and he walks into his office.

"you so fancy him" I hear Mercedes say to me as she sits down next to me

"what makes you say that?" I ask her. "it's written all over your face Rachel, I saw you checking him out and so did he" she replies helping me through the paperwork. "crap" I mumble to myself. Trying to avoid the conversation I busy myself sorting through the piles of paper and sigh in relieve when I hear Tina call Mercedes over.

Thinking that the conversation has been dropped Santana walks over standing in front of my desk with her hands on her hips. "can I help you?" I ask her wondering what she could want. "yeah you can, you can keep your eyes to yourself when it comes to Finn. He wouldn't look twice at you" she warns me. "I don't know what your on about Santana" I reply rolling my eyes.

"listen here Berr.." she starts to say but is cut off by Mr Hudson. "Santana, what is going on here?" he asks looking at her. "oh, nothing Finn, just welcoming Rachel" she lies looking at me then back at Finn. "right well if you could go and actually do your work your meant to do, then that would be great" he says to her. "Yeah I was now going" she says not before giving me a glare walking off to go back to her desk.

"Is that all she came over for" he asks me.

"oh, err yeah it was" I reply cursing myself for not even sounding a little bit convincing. "Rachel I'm not stupid" he says sitting on the chair that Mercedes once was.

"Mr Hudson seriously everything is okay" I try to reassure him with a small smile. "Call me Finn" he tells me holding an empty cup.

"I need a coffee and considering I hired you as my personal assistant that job comes down to you" he says handing me the cup. "and listen if Santana causes you any problems come and tell me alright" he says standing up, standing up also I nod my head and walk towards the kitchen and make Mr Hud... Finn his coffee. Walking back to Finn's office I get called over by Mercedes and Tina asking me if I want to go and get lunch with them, nodding my head I quickly go back to Finn's office and I see that he is on the phone and not wanting to disturb him I knock on the door and put his coffee on his desk and walk out.

End of the day

Walking into my apartment I sigh in relieve that I survived my first day without having anymore conversations with Santana. Wanting nothing more than to have a hot bath and an early night I hang my coat up and head towards my bedroom and nearly scream from fright when I see Kurt, my cousin Brittany sitting on the sofa with an unexpected guest... Finn.

So that is the end of chapter 2 of Forbidden hope you enjoy. Please like and comment. Also, if you have any suggestions of what could happen in the next chapters let me know thank you. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden chapter 3

"Kurt what are you doing here?" I ask him. "We thought we would come round and celebrate your first day at Hudson International and how it's over and you survived like we agreed I would if you got a job and I dragged Finn along seeing as he's your boss" he replies clapping his hands.

"Okay but we agreed that would only happen and we'd celebrate if I got offered a Broadway job and the last time, I checked working as a personal assistant isn't Broadway" I say back to him with my hands on my hips waiting for him to come up with a good reason.

"okay so maybe it isn't Broadway, but we just wanted to celebrate with you and Brittany was already over and she said it was okay" he said shrugging his shoulders like he always did when he was trying to pass the blame onto someone else looking at Brittany.

"why are you staying over Brittany?" I ask her confused as to why she was here. "we arranged like two weeks ago for me to come and stay with you for a little while" she replies to me rolling her as I forgot once again. The conversation we had over text popped into my head and I curse myself yet again for not remembering.

"oh yeah I remember now Brittany I'm sorry I forgot, just with everything that has happened in the last few weeks I forgot to ask if we could rearrange for another time" I said to her. Brittany just nods her head understanding the stress that I've been under with multiple auditions turned down and trying to find a job ASAP, so I don't end up homeless.

"Look guys it's not that I don't love your company and how you want to celebrate the fact that I've survived the first day of my job but I'm tired and all I want to do is relax and by relax, I mean do absolutely nothing apart from lie in my bed" I say to them hoping they would get the hint and leave.

"How about you go and have a nice hot bath or shower and us three will go and pick up a takeaway or something, so you don't have to cook?" Brittany says standing up dragging Kurt and Finn up with her.

"Yeah that sounds great" I reply walking into my bedroom not dreaming of disagreeing with her as I really want this hot bath.

45 minutes later and I decide to get out of the bath as the water is going cold and I'm starting to look very wrinkly. Wrapping myself in a towel I open the bathroom door and shout into the living room "Kurt, Brittany Finn?" to see if they are back but my question being answered as I hear no reply. Turning around to get changed I realise I left my pjs in the washing machine. Groaning to myself that I forgot to get them out before I walk into the kitchen with just my towel wrapped around me. Bending down to look through the machine I grab my pjs and head towards the bedroom but let out a scream as I saw Finn standing there watching me.

"Finn, I didn't know you were still here?" I say to him putting my hand to my chest. Looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "I guessed by your scream you didn't expect me to be here" he replied laughing.

Glaring at him for finding it funny I chuck my pyjamas at him, "err Rach" he says catching my attention. Looking at him waiting for him to say whatever he has to say he points at my chest where my towel has dropped. Gasping and feeling my face get hot and turn red I grab my clothes off him and run into my bedroom locking the door wanting the room to swallow me up.

10 minutes later and I'm still hiding in my room Finn is trying to convince me to come out of my room but I'm too embarrassed to face him.

"Rach come on you can't hide in the room forever" he says to me on the other side of the door. Shaking my head and replying no to him I hear him sigh. "come on we can forget everything about what happened" he tries again.

Sighing I stand up unlocking the door allowing Finn to come in "Say one thing Finn one thing and I will hit you" I warn him before he says anything. "I wasn't going to say anything I swear" he says putting his hands in the air.

Promising me that he wasn't going to say anything about it, he kept his word we sat in my bedroom talking about our lives. Me telling him about my Broadway dreams I had since I was little and him telling me about his wife. "So how long have you and your wife been married for" I ask him

But before he could respond Brittany and Kurt walk in with the takeaway. Muttering under my breath at how pleased I was to see Kurt and Brittany with the food I walked over to them. "we didn't know what food you wanted so we went for the safe option and just got pizza, hope that's okay" Kurt says while looking around the cupboards for some plates.

"yeah that's fine Kurt" I respond back to him pointing to the cupboard of where the plates are kept.

Finding the plates, we all start to dig into the pizza chatting about random things and sharing embarrassing moments which I purposely sat out of not wanting to join in. When we all finished eating and chatting Kurt and Finn both agreed that it was time for them to leave.

Standing up and bringing the plates to the kitchen I bump into Finn "It's becoming a habit you bumping into me" Finn says to me with a smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes at him I put the plates in the sink. "Don't you have a wife to get back too?" I ask him

"Yeah I do and I'm now going but I was waiting to speak to you" he replied

"erm okay, what about?" I asked him curiously

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to tell anyone about you flashing your boobs to me" he replies with a smirk leaving me standing there with my face like a tomato

Not wanting Kurt or Brittany to find out what happened I told him to keep his voice down, but the damage had already been done and I knew I was in for a long night of explaining when I heard two voices shouting "what?" at me.

Finn's POV:

I can't help but like her I think to myself as I sit here in the bedroom listening to her talk about Broadway, there's just something about her that I like but shouldn't because I'm married to the one I love or at least that's what I tell myself.

**So that is the end of chapter 3 of Forbidden hope you enjoy. Please like and comment. Also, if you have any suggestions of what could happen in the next chapters let me know thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden

Chapter 4

It's been 3 weeks now since I've started working at Hudson International as Finn's personal assistance and I have to say things are going better then I ever thought they would be. I have become close to Tina and Mercedes they're always keeping me up to date with gossip. Santana continues to be a bitch to me every day, but I've learned to not respond to her and me and Finn have been spending a lot more time together. Kurt has started doing these weekly meals where he would invite his family and friends round and seeing as I'm his best friend I have no choice but to go.

Walking up to Kurt's house I see Finn and this beautiful woman who I assume it to be Finn's wife Quinn sitting in his car talking or arguing as her hands are moving everywhere as she talks. Not wanting to be caught staring I carry on walking up to Kurt's front door and let myself in.

"Kurt?" I call out closing the door behind me. "I'm in the kitchen Rach" Kurt replies. Walking into the kitchen I see Kurt's dad Burt his step mom Carol, his husband Blaine with Mercedes and Tina. Saying hi to everyone Carol walks up to me. "Hi, love it's nice to see you again" she says giving me a hug. "Hi Carol, it's nice to see you again too" I reply hugging her back with a smile. Carol is such a lovely woman she makes me wish that my mom Shelby was like her, don't get me wrong my mom is great but she's too in to her career to really care about me that's why I'm glad I have my dad's.

"Food's done" Kurt said

"Has anyone seen my son he was supposed to be here by now" Carol said looking down at her phone. "I saw him in his car outside as I was walking in, he was talking with a woman who had blonde hair" I tell Carol

"oh, that will be his wife Quinn. I'll go and get them" Kurt says standing up and going to the car where Finn and his wife was.

Waiting for Kurt to come back in with Finn and Quinn we all started talking quietly. "So, your Finn's personal assistant?" Burt asks me. "Yeah thanks to Kurt's help I got the job" I told him taking a sip of my drink looking at Mercedes and Tina

"I didn't want to come to this stupid dinner Finn" I hear a woman shouting

"That's Quinn" Tina tells me "She's Finn's wife if you haven't already guessed and she doesn't really get on with anyone" Mercedes tells me also.

"Why doesn't she get on with anyone" I ask them looking towards the door to where Kurt, Finn and Quinn were.

"Because she's a bitch. Everyone who tried to be nice to her gave up because all she did in return was insult them and spread rumours round about them" Mercedes told me "I don't understand why Finn would be with someone like that" I ask them. Finn is such a nice person I wouldn't think that he would marry someone who's basically a bully to everyone.

"That one rule in the office that's on the wall do you remember it?" Tina asks looking at me. Thinking back to the wall that Finn pointed at on my first day "yeah the no office romance, what about it?" I said

"well that was never a rule until two years ago. Quinn once worked for Finn as a receptionist and apparently at the Christmas party they slept together cut a long story short she fell pregnant and they got together he eventually proposed and they got married when she was 6 months pregnant not long after that she lost the baby and Finn completely lost it 2 weeks later because two of his staff got together had a messy break up and it affected the whole company because everyone took sides so he fired them both and then banned his staff from dating each other" Mercedes said "So basically him getting with Quinn caused him to make that rule?" I ask them but before they can answer Kurt Finn and Quinn walk in.

Sitting down at the table everyone started eating looking around at each other not saying anything, feeling like I'm being watched I lift my head and turn it to the side when I can see Quinn staring at me. Smiling at her to be polite I look down at my food again.

"So, you're the Rachel Berry then?" I hear Quinn say to me making me lift my head. "err yeah I'm Rachel" I say quietly looking at her then turning my head to look at Finn.

"I want you to listen and I want you to listen closely Berry, you will never ever have Finn do you understand me? He's my husband and always will be" she says glaring at me from across the table.

"Quinn…" Finn begins to say but is cut of as Quinn puts her hand out for him to stop talking. "I'm talking to Rachel Finn. Do you understand me Rachel?" she says again.

Rolling my eyes at her I take a sip of my drink "Quinn" I begin to say as I put my drink back down on the table "I understand that Finn is your husband and I can tell you right here right now that I'm not interested in him like that" that was a big fat lie yes I am interested in and yes I would steal him off her given the chance but to everyone and especially to her they don't have to know that.

"oh, cut the crap Rachel…" Quinn begins "just stop it Quinn can't you see that we are trying to have a nice dinner here? I never invite you here because this always happen you don't like Kurt even though he makes multiple attempts to make you feel welcome and now your starting on Rachel? Well no you either stop now or just go" Finn interrupts her with a raised voice, everyone stays quiet just looking at the exchange towards Quinn and Finn.

Opening her mouth Quinn looks like she's going to say something but stops as she gets up and grabs her coat and bag "Quinn sweetheart" Carol starts to say but is interrupted as Quinn shakes her head and walks towards the door. "Don't bother coming back home tonight" she says to Finn with an angry expression on her face and walks out of the door slamming it shut behind her.

Sighing Finn get's up and walks out of the room. Looking around at each other we don't say anything and carry on eating.

10 minutes later Finn still hasn't come back into the room and Kurt is serving up the dessert asking if someone can call Finn and let him know. "I'll go" I say to them quietly standing up and walking out the room.

"Finn" I call out trying to find where he is. "I'm in Kurt's bedroom Rachel I'll be down in a minute" he says to me. Walking into the bedroom I see him sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone, walking over to him I sit next to him on the bed.

"Kurt asked someone to come and tell you that he's dishing up dessert" I say to him looking at the bedroom wall.

"I'm sorry Rachel for what Quinn said" Finn says to me putting his phone in his pocket and staring at the wall.

"It's not your fault Finn she obviously feels threatened, but I don't know why she's stunning with her green eyes and blonde hair and well I'm just average" I say standing up and looking at Finn. I've never been one to get guys attention not because I didn't want too but because none of them wanted to know me. Pulling me out of my thoughts Finn took one of my hands and held it in his. "Stop it Rach, your beautiful" he says with a look on his face pulling at my hand to sit back on the bed.

"I think we should go back downstairs" I say to him but not making a move to stand up

"maybe after this" Finn replied, staring at him with a questioning look he leaned and kissed me. Sitting there in shock for a couple of seconds I started kissing him back. We sat there kissing for about 5 minutes before we pulled away. Standing up and muttering we shouldn't have done this along with sorry he rushed out of the bedroom before I could call him back, he left the house.

So that is the end of chapter 4 of Forbidden hope you enjoyed. Please like and comment. 😊


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden

Chapter 5

Finn's POV-

It's been one week since I kissed Rachel and I can't help but feel guilty, you might think that I feel guilty because I've cheated on my wife, but no its because I got up and left Rachel in the room without speaking to her about it. The truth is ever since I kissed her that night, I can't help but want to kiss her again.

Getting pulled out of my thoughts I see Quinn standing there with a small smile on her face, giving her a small smile back she takes that a sign for her to come in. Me and Quinn haven't talked for a week since that night, once I left Kurt's house or basically ran away from Rachel, I rung Quinn to see if we could sort things out and we got into a massive argument leading me to stay at Puck's my best friend apartment.

"Hi" she says closing the door behind her

"Hi" I say back to her. "I'm sorry" we both say at the same time smiling when we said it

"No Finn really I am sorry I miss you and the house feels empty without you there. Can you move back in please?" she said taking my hand and sitting on the desk

Taking both of her hands in mine my gaze turns to where Rachel is sitting at her desk looking at us through the window until she sees that she's been caught and turns her head. Sighing I turn my attention back to Quinn and notice that she has an annoyed look on her face.

"oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting your staring time at Berry?" Quinn asks snatching her hands out of mine and standing up

"What? No, I wasn't staring at her" I lied

"But I do have to check every now and then that they are actually getting on with their work" I say quickly trying to sound convincing. Nodding her head at what I was saying she comes over and starts kissing me, kissing her back I eventually pull away.

"I'll be back home after work" I tell her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Okay me and Santana are going out for lunch and I was thinking we could ask Rachel to come with us" she says getting down from the desk.

"She doesn't have her lunch break till 2" I say to her knowing that trouble would go down if Rachel went for lunch with them. Looking at me suspiciously Quinn doesn't say anything and just nods walking out the door. Sighing in relieve when she left, I put my head in my hands thinking of the mess I'm in.

Rachel's Pov-

Seeing Finn and Quinn together kissing is killing me I know that we've only kissed once but it felt like fireworks exploding when our lips touched. Trying to distract myself I started sorting through the ridiculous amount of paperwork Finn had but it was no good my mind kept flashing back to a week ago when we kissed.

Getting distracted I watched Quinn walk out of his office and her and Santana start walking towards the door to leave not before them both turning around and sending me glares.

Rolling my eyes at them, I look at Finn through his window and see that he has his head in his hands and then moves his attention onto his computer. Feeling bad for some reason I stand up and start walking towards his office. Knocking on the door I walk in without waiting for him to respond.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?" he says to me looking up from his computer for a second and then looking back at it

"I was wondering if I could go for my lunch now and if you wanted to join me?" I ask him hoping that he would say yes

"I… sure, that would be great. You go and grab your things and I'll meet you by the door" he says standing up. Nodding I walk out of his room and grab my things meeting him at the door. We both agree to go to a little café that's around the corner.

When we arrive, we both sit down at the table looking at the menu ordering what we want for lunch. While we were waiting for our order we randomly start chatting and laughing about Kurt and how we both know him but didn't know each other and his advice when it had anything to do with fashion.

**After lunch **

"You don't need to pay Finn" I tell him as I get cash out of my purse. Pushing my hands out of the way gently he hands the cash to a staff member before I can even stop him. Looking up at him I see that smirk on his face, rolling my eyes playfully I put my money back in my purse and stand up.

"I've had a great time Rachel your really good company and seeing how you let me complain about my wife and your best friend the least I could do was pay for your food" he says to me standing up

"Well thankyou then" I say to him grabbing my jacket of the chair and standing up.

Walking back to the office in comfortable silence, Finn suddenly pulls me down an alley way. Staring up at him I see him looking at my lips and then to my eyes as if asking for permission. Nodding my head, I feel soft lips touch mine, feeling shivers go down my body I deepen the kiss. Not wanting this kiss to end I wrap my arms round his neck and his rested on my waist.

Eventually pulling away from the kiss I can't help but blush, hearing a small chuckle I feel my body being wrapped up in his arms, putting my head against his chest I can't help but want this to be my future and never end.

"I could stay like this forever" I say quietly

"Nothing can happen" I hear Finn say to me. Nodding my head, I reply "I know it can't Finn because your married" I sigh tightening my grip round him

"no" he replied "nothing can happen because of the rule… no office romance" he says leaning in to kiss me again.

So that's the end of chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed. Please like and comment thankyou 😊


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Chapter 6

2 months later

Slamming the top of my alarm clock to get it to shut I lay down back in bed and try to go back to sleep again, sighing as I was wide awake I looked at the time and saw it was half 5 smiling I get out of bed and jump in the shower and get ready for the day. Walking out of my apartment I head to work, you might wonder why I'm up this early heading to work? Well one answer… Finn.

Ever since that day in the alley way when we kissed, we've become closer with each other and hanging out a lot more and kissing. We've both agreed nothing can happen between us like in a relationship, but kissing is fine. Not getting a lot of time in the day to see him or kiss we decided to go to work earlier without anyone knowing or being there.

Looking around to make sure no one I know sees me I unlock the door and close it behind me. Walking down to his office I can see his light is on, smiling I walk into his office. Looking up a smile appears on his face when he sees it's me, getting up from his chair he greets me with a kiss.

"If you'd have taken any longer Miss Berry I would have thought you weren't coming" he says putting his hands on my waist. "You never have to worry about that Finn" I say putting my hands round his neck. "I love spending time with you, even if it is sneaking around early in the morning" I continue and kiss him.

"Rach…" he began and kissed me back

"I don't want us to sneak around anymore Finn" I say pulling away from the kiss "I know we agreed just spending time together, kissing and maybe more. I… I just don't want this to be my life from now on, sneaking around it just isn't me Finn" I say

Shaking his head and sighing "Rachel we agreed to this nothing more, I'm married. Nothing else can happen between us.

"What if I want more?" I say to him hoping he would say what I wanted him too but knowing he wouldn't

"I can't give you what you want, I'm sorry. But if you can't respect that I'm married and have a wife who I love then maybe we should stop, and you can go, and I'll see you back at work at half 8" he says walking away from me

Trying to hold back the tears in my eyes I couldn't believe this was happening, I'm basically being used even though I agreed to it.

"If you wanted me to respect that your married Finn then you wouldn't be cheating on your wife" I respond shouting at him "I mean all the mornings we've been together for the last two months not once have you had a good word to say about Quinn"

"That's not true" he replies to me raising his voice

"Go on then tell me, what have you said about Quinn to me that is positive?" I ask him with my hands on my hips.

"I… Err…" he begins then stops. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighs. "we need to stop this"

"See you can't even say anything about Quinn that's positive and shows that you love her" I say sitting on the chair folding my arms

"Look I'm sorry" he begins kneeling down on the ground in front of me taking my hands "I don't want us to argue, it's just been nice spending time with someone who doesn't demand anything off me"

Sighing I hold his hands in mine "That's because I love you Finn" I tell him hoping I would get a response I wanted.

Letting go of my hands he stands up and backs away from me. "You can't love me Rachel" he says to me

"I can't help who I love Finn and for some stupid reason my heart chose you, I know your married, but I want you to give us a chance" I say closing my eyes, so the tears don't fall.

Walking over to me Finn wraps me up in his arms and kisses my cheek. Standing like that for 5 minutes before separating there's a knock on his office door. Not knowing what to do or who it is none of us make a move to have a look.

"Hudson, I know you're in there the lights are on" we hear a male say

Muttering under his breath Finn walks to the door and opens it. "I know you and Quinn are having problems, but I didn't know it was that bad that you're now sleeping in your office" the guy says walking past Finn before his eyes spot me.

"Who's this?" he asks looking at Finn and then at me

"This is Rachel, she's my personal assistant" Finn answers him closing the door and leaning on it

"well now I know why your both in here, good choice mate" he says looking at me up and down. Rolling my eyes, I look at Finn

"Puck what do you want?" Finn says rolling his eyes also waiting for an answer. Ah so that's Puck who Finn keeps going on about, if he wasn't such an idiot, I would have maybe thought he was hot.

"Quinn rung me up, saying that you keep disappearing early in the mornings and that you've been doing it for the last two months, now we know why. Is she doing her job you know with her being your personal assistant? Puck asks sitting on the desk with a smirk on his face

"Puck" Finn warns glaring walking towards him

"Nothing is happening between us" I decide to say but before any of us can say anything else the office door flies open with an angry Quinn and Santana following behind her.

"well well well what going on here then?"

A/N- So that's the end of chapter I hope you enjoyed. Please like and review also if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen let me know. Thank you 😊


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well well well, look what we have here" Santana says looking between me and Finn

Before any of us can say anything, Quinn walks over to me and slaps me hard round the face. Touching my face where she slapped tears spring to my eyes. Not wanting her to get away with slapping me I decide to slap her hard back.

"I knew it I knew it all along" Quinn says shouting holding her face where I slapped her. "why would you do this to me Finn. Why would you cheat on me with her?" she says staring at Finn

"I... We haven't. Why do you always think that I'm the one who cheats on you? When you were the one who cheated on me" Finn says to her raising his voice

"Oh my gosh Finn get over it" she says back to him walking closer "it was a mistake and you know that and anyway that's not what we're talking about. What are you doing here with Berry"?

Shaking his head and looking away Finn grabs some papers off his desk and walks over to me handing me the papers "Rachel is here with me early in the morning to help me plan a surprise honeymoon for us that we never got to have but your so stuck in your thoughts that you think I'm cheating on you. I don't like her like that, and you should know it" he says walking towards Quinn and taking her hands and kissing her.

Standing up and grabbing my things I walk towards the door. "like we discussed, Hawaii would be a good place or Paris if you wanted to go the romantic way" I said grabbing Finn's attention

Walking out the door towards the toilets I try and hold my tears until I'm away from them so they can't see me cry. Wiping my eyes so my mascara doesn't look smudged Puck walks in.

"I'm not buying that crap you said in there about not liking him and you helping him plan a surprise honeymoon" Puck says waking towards me.

"Puck this is the ladies, you can't be in here" I say to him not replying to what he said.

"No one's around and anyway stop changing the subject. You like Finn, don't you?" he asks. Nodding my head, he also says "and he doesn't feel the same way?" Nodding my head to that as well he comes up to me and wraps him arms round me. "Look Finn is an idiot if he doesn't like you, but it also makes it a good thing" he says wiping my tears

"Why. how is not liking me a good thing?" I respond

"Because that means I get to take you out on a date. Of course, only if want me too though, you can say no I won't hold it against you" he says to me with a little smile on his face. Sensing me not knowing what to do he pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "Look here's my number if you have an answer ring me" he said putting the paper in my hand and walking out.

Looking at the paper he had just given me I pulled out my phone and wrote his number in my contacts. Sighing and looking at the time I see that it's nearly half 7 deciding it's pointless to go back to my apartment now I decide to go to my desk and get the paperwork that Finn needs sorting out for his meetings tomorrow.

Coming out of the office I see Quinn giving Finn a quick kiss then walking over to me with Santana. "I want to thank you for helping Finn surprise me with a honeymoon" she said smiling at me which quickly turned into a glare when Finn closed his office door.

"I know what your doing Berry and I don't believe that's the reason you've both been coming here early in the morning. I know you like Finn, so I want you to quit your job" Quinn says to me.

"I'm not quitting my job Quinn and there's nothing you can do about it. Believe me or don't about the honeymoon I really couldn't give a damn" I reply back to her

"you will never have Finn never ever Rachel and I will make sure of it" Quinn responds back knocking my drink over the papers Finn needed for his meetings "oops" she says laughing and walking away with Santana

Tears coming to my eyes for a third time today I grab some tissue and pat the papers dry but it's not any use and they ripped when I picked them up. Sighing I walk to Finn's office knocking on the door and walking in.

"Rachel…" Finn begins when he sees me standing there

"I need a copy of the paperwork you need for the meeting tomorrow sent to my email" I interrupt him not in the mood for what he was going to say to me

Frowning he replied "I thought you had them all printed and sorted"

Deciding to be honest I respond "I did yeah and then Quinn knocked my cup of water over them and I tried to dry it with tissue, but it ripped as soon as I picked it up"

"you had one job Rachel one job. No, I don't have copies for the meeting tomorrow otherwise I would have printed them out myself" Finn says raising his voice

"there's no point in shouting at me Finn I didn't knock the stupid water over your wife did on purpose. She wants me to quit my job and because I said no its obvious, she's going to try everything she can to get me fired" I say raising my voice back

"oh, don't start with that rubbish Rachel, Quinn walked over to you to say thank you for helping me. Which now I need to book a holiday to Hawaii" he replies rolling his eyes and typing something into his computer. "You think I would lie about that? You saw how Quinn was with me when we first met Finn"

"I think you should get back to work Rachel that's what you get paid for, my personal assistant nothing else" he says looking at me

Feeling tears come to my eyes again I nod my head and walk out before I hear him say "forget about the paperwork I'll get Tina to ring the company up and get another copy" closing the door behind me I walk to the toilets and let the tears out. Drying my eyes and reapplying my makeup Finn saying that I'm not but a personal assistant to him helps me decide about something. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I dial a number and I wait for them to pick up.

"Hi, it's Rachel" I speak into the phone "I'd love to go on that date with you Puck" I say smiling slightly and looking in the mirror.

**So that's the end of chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed. I will try and update as soon as I can please continue reviewing and liking. Also, if you have any suggestions of what you want to happen please let me know. Thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Getting ready to leave work Finn calls me over to his office, walking inside I sit down on a chair with my arms folded waiting for him to speak. "I hear your going on a date with Puck" Finn says to me closing the door behind him

Rolling my eyes at him "Yes I'm going on a date with Puck he asked me this morning and I wasn't sure whether to go or not because I didn't know what was going to happen between us when I said I love you but you making it clear that I'm nothing but your personal assistant made that decision for me" I reply

"you can't go on a date with him Rachel" Finn says walking over to me

"you don't get to tell me what to do" I respond back

"I think you'll find I do…" he starts to say but I cut him off "No Finn no you don't, I said I love you and you didn't bother responding. Oh, wait yeah you did with 'you're my personal assistant nothing else'" I say standing up and walking towards the door.

"not that there was anything between us, but we're done" I say opening the door, walking out and slamming it shut before he can say anything.

Walking out of the door it took all my strength to not go running back inside and kissing him even though that's not what he wanted.

**Couple of hours later**

Applying the finishing touches of my makeup, I look at my phone and see that its nearly 7pm and that Puck will be here soon to pick me up for our date. The more the time passes and gets closer to the date the more I'm considering calling Kurt to get him to cancel the date for me saying I've got food poisoning or something. A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts, knowing that it was Puck.

"One minute" I called out towards the door, making sure that I have everything. Walking towards the door as I open it, I see Puck standing there looking handsome and hot at the same time holding a bouquet of flowers handing them to me with a smile. "Wow you look gorgeous" He says to me looking me up and down. Smiling at him in return I say a quick thankyou putting the flowers down on the side.

"Ready to go" he asks me holding out his arm, nodding I close the door and link my arm with his. "Ladies first" he says opening the door for me

"Thankyou" I reply to him climbing into the taxi. Not knowing what to say to each other we both sit in the taxi quietly waiting to arrive at the restaurant. As we pull up, I get some money out of my purse and hand it to the taxi driver while getting out of the car. Walking into the restaurant we're taken to our tables.

"So, Rachel tell me about yourself" Puck says to me looking down at the menu. "Well what do you want to know" I reply to him looking down at the menu also turning the page

"Why you're in New York, why you of all people are Finn Hudson's personal assistant, relationship status even though its obvious, whether you want kids or not and how many and what you want out of your life" Puck replies to me still looking at his menu

"Wow okay that's quite a lot of information you want about me" I say tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Well I'm in New York because ever since I was little I wanted to work in Broadway and still do but it didn't go to plan every audition I applied for I didn't get and I was living off the money my dads gave me to pay for the rent of my apartment for 6 months until I got a job in Broadway but that didn't happen and I was nearly made homeless because the 6 months came and went and I still didn't have a job. So, Kurt said that Finn was looking for a personal assistant and accepting that I wasn't going to accomplish my dream he gave me the number to ring him for an interview, so I did and got the job" I start "and I think you know my relation…." I start to say but are cut off as Finn and Quinn walk over.

"Hi guys fancy seeing you here" Finn says looking at me

"Wow still going after taken men then Berry" Quinn says looking at me holding Finn's hand

"What do you want Quinn?" I ask her ignoring what she said

"Nothing Finn here thought we'd come here on a date to show how much he loves isn't that sweet?" rolling my eyes I don't bother saying anything because what I want to say to her wouldn't be very nice.

"Do you mind we're trying to have a nice time here" getting annoyed at the fact that they were still hanging around

"So, it doesn't bother you then" Quinn asks me

"Bother me about what?" I say to her at the same time Puck and Finn say "Quinn leave it"

Wondering what she was going on about I turn to look at her with a questioning look on my face.

"He's married Rachel" Turning my head to look at Puck I feel like I want to be sick.

"Well this has got awkward we're going" Quinn smirks knowing that she had won and drags Finn away with her going to their table.

"Your married?"

Looking down at his lap Puck doesn't say anything which confirms what Quinn had said to me is true.

**Quinn's POV-**

"He's married Rachel" I say looking at Puck then turning my head to look at her and smirking when I see the look on her face

Achieving what I wanted which was to ruin their date things turned boring "well this has got awkward, we're going" I say to Finn dragging his arm and walking up to our table. Sitting down and looking through the menu Finn starts talking. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask him playing dumb not bothering to look at him

"Tell Rachel that's he married" Finn says closing my menu forcing me to look at him

"Well she's on a date with a married man its not fair on Puck's wife to be sitting at home after they had an argument not knowing where he is for him to be on a date with her" I reply to him taking my menu back

"You did it on purpose" he replies to me looking over in the direction of where Puck and Rachel were sitting and arguing or more like Berry having a go at him, poor Puck

"Think what you want Finn" I start "I'm hungry I think I might order the steak and fries but then I don't know whether to get the pasta dish instead. What are you getting" I ask changing the subject about Berry and Puckerman

Noticing Finn getting annoyed I close the menu looking around for a waitress or waiter to take our orders. "You're not even sorry, are you?"

Trying to take some deep breaths so I don't get angry and draw attention to our table I decide not to bother answering him

"I can't do this" he huffs getting up and walking away from the table

**Rachel's POV:**

"So, it's true then you're married" I ask Puck quietly

Nodding his head without bothering to speak to me properly, I grab the jug of water of the table and chuck it all over him and grab my things and get up and walk out without looking back. Without realising Finn stormed off at the same time

Feeling tears come to the surface of my eyes I look down at the floor and walk outside. Getting outside I climb into the taxi and go home wanting nothing more than to cry at how rubbish my life is at the moment.

**So that's the end of chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen, please let me know and also don't forget to review comment and like. Thankyou **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lying in bed with a pillow over my face I try and ignore the constant knock that I'm hearing on my door. "Rachel you can't stay in their forever" I hear Kurt saying through the door. Choosing to ignore him like I have for the last 10 minutes I groan getting out of bed to let Kurt in. It's the day after the disastrous date yesterday and I'm still feeling sorry for myself and had decided on moping round my apartment all day with ice cream, chocolate and a Barbara Streisand DVD but it looks like that isn't going to happen.

Opening my door, Kurt barges straight in. "Rachel did you not hear me knocking?" he says to me

"No, I was just going to get in the shower" I reply lying to him. Narrowing his eyes at me he just nods his head

"Well I heard about your date last night… When were you going to tell me that you were going on a date with Noah Puckerman?" he says demanding an answer. "How did yo…?" I start to say and then one person popped into my mind who knew and was close to Kurt "Finn told you didn't he?" I say shaking my head

"Yeah he did tell me, and he also told me what Quinn said" he replied looking at me with sympathetic look on his face

"I don't want the sympathy Kurt I already feel embarrassed enough without you being sympathetic towards me" I tell him rolling my eyes

"You need to forget him Rachel, and Quinn is just a bitch she is never happy until she puts someone down or upsets them so don't let her get to you" rolling my eyes again I stand up and go to my freezer to get my ice cream. Kurt following to see what I was doing runs up towards me. "You are not turning into this person Rachel" Kurt says snatching the ice cream out of my hands

"I'm not turning into that person Kurt, I fancy some ice cream and a relaxing day watching tv" I say snatching the ice cream out of his hands and walking towards the living room.

"Rachel Barbara Berry" I hear him say making me stop dead in my tracks

"Give me the ice cream you are not going to turn into this teenage girl who's acting like she's just had her heart broken for the first time" he says to me holding his hand out for the ice cream

Sighing I hand over the ice cream to him. "I feel like an idiot Kurt" I say to him sitting on the sofa "It's gonna be all they talk about in work"

"Look" Kurt begins "We are going to forget about the date you went on yesterday and instead to help you forget we are going out to a night club with Brittany, Tina and Mercedes. So, I expect you to be ready for 7pm" he finishes standing up and walking towards the door "So make yourself look hot" he calls out closing the door

Sighing I grab the ice cream of the side that Kurt forgot to put in the fridge and grab the remote I turn on the tv. Looking at the time hours later I realise that it's just turned half 5 and Kurt will be here soon. Running towards the bedroom I pick out the red dress that Kurt brought for me to wear when we first arrived in New York and he gave me a makeover. Once I was out of the shower, I quickly get dried and dressed and start applying my makeup and sorting my hair. Hearing a knock at the door I know it will be Kurt, I start looking for some heels to wear

"I'll get it" I hear Brittany shout out

Hearing chatting and laughing in the room next door I decide to just grab the first pair of red heels I see and walk into the living room. "Oh, good your ready I was worried that I'd come here to find you moping around" Kurt says giving me a hug.

"You look great Rach" Tina says to me smiling. Thanking her and complementing her on her outfit we all head out and walk towards the bar we were going too. Walking up to the bar to order our drinks we see Finn already standing there with a drink in his hand

"What's he doing here?" I hear Brittany ask Kurt

"He had an argument with Quinn, so I said about him coming out with us" He replies to her

Standing at the bar we all chat about what drinks we want. "Shots" Brittany and Mercedes say together laughing

"Can we have 12 shots" I hear Mercedes asking the person behind the bar

"I'm going to go and get that table over there" I say to Kurt pointing at the table but find him to busy chatting to the bartender. Rolling my eyes, I head towards the table and sit down and go on my phone waiting for the others to join me

Scrolling through my phone I hear someone pull a chair out and sit down, looking up I see that Finn has sat down rolling my eyes I go back to scrolling through my phone

"Rachel can we talk?" I hear Finn say to me

Deciding to ignore him I put my phone away and start to look round the room, catching eyes with Mercedes I gesture with my hand for them to hurry up

"Look I'm sorry for what Quinn did Rach I had no idea that she was going to do that, and I would of stopped her if I did" Finn says staring at me

"I don't care what she did Finn she may be a bitch, but she saved me making a fool out of myself and get involved with another idiot" I reply to him rolling my eyes for the third time since we've been out

"Rach…" "No, it's Rachel to you Finn and I'm done with this conversation so stop talking to me" I say to him cutting him off from what he was going to say to me

"You so fancy him" I hear Tina and Mercedes teasing Kurt as they walk over to the table "Can you stop it, I don't fancy him" Kurt says putting the shots down on the table "Yeah right you totally wouldn't of just given him your number if you didn't fancy him" Mercedes replies to Kurt

Handing out the shots Kurt replies to her "I don't fancy him Mercedes I think I'm in love… anyway a toast to Rachel for even though you have bad taste in men and have disastrous dates she's still got it"

"Hey" Finn starts to say "To Rachel" Mercedes, Brittany and Tina say cutting him off and downing the shots.

After loads of chatting, laughing, drinking and avoiding talking and looking at Finn me, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina decide to head to the dance floor and dance

"He's looking at you" Tina says to me pointing in the direction of the table where we're sitting as she's dancing. Turning around to look at who she's talking about I see Finn staring at me, noticing he's been caught he quickly turns his head and pretends that he's talking to Kurt

Turning back round to Tina I start to dance again "He wasn't looking at me" I say to her twirling around

"yeah okay. Just so you know it's obvious he fancies you" Mercedes slurs joining in the conversation

"Can we change the subject please? I just want to enjoy the night and forget everything about Finn" I say to them as I stop dancing to face them. Nodding their heads laughing they agree

"good" I say and start to dance again

**So that's the end of chapter 9, hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen, please let me know and don't forget to review comment and like. Thankyou**


End file.
